Yanagi, of the Sacred Forest
by DayDreamer319
Summary: The gang enter a sacred forest and meet Yanagi, a mysterious guardian of the trees. She will give anything to protect her trees, her family, even her life. I actually uploaded this a long time ago but recently fixed a few errors, I did a lot of research for this one to make it as accurate as possible...if you notice anything that is wrong let me know.


Inuyasha, Kagome, Myoga, and Shippo walked through the dark forest. Kagome's feet ached, and she wished that they could stop the painful pace Inuyasha was setting, but damned if she was going to give into him. They had already quarreled about the fact that she had a bunch of make up tests waiting for her back in her time, and surprisingly, he had won. His stupid "Yeah, you should go back. I'm better off without you." comment had gotten her so mad, she'd decided to stay just to tick him off. Of course, it hadn't worked out that way, and now Kagome was wondering about what her GPA was going to be. She sighed "Life would be so much easier if Inuyasha wasn't such a - "

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, so abruptly that Kagome bumped into him and fell. She scowled.

"Hey, what's the big -"

"Shut up! Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything either, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, fox."

Inuyasha stood silently, his whole body tense. His ears strained to pick up every sound. The group stood, waiting for him to move. Finally, he dropped his hands to his sides and sighed.

"I can't hear it anymore, but it was there." Kagome nodded.

"Sure, Inuyasha. Yep."

"Yeah, we believe you."

"My lord, perhaps -"

"I'm telling you, I heard something! You never questioned me before, why now?" Shippo sighed, and tried to change the subject.

"We're all really tired, and we should probably get back to the -"

"Fine. I'll prove it to you!" Saying this, Inuyasha ripped up the tree next to him, revealing a stream of rushing water. Kagome grinned.

"Yeah, you did hear something. Water. Boy, that sure is threatening. I'm so -"

"Shut up, girl." Kagome smirked. Shippo intervened.

"At least you heard something, Inuyasha."

"Yes, my lord, and water is -"

"All of you, shut up." He stomped away. Kagome laughed out loud.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, for once admit that you were wrong. It happens to - KYAAA ! " She dove to the ground, covering Shippo.

"Kagome ! " Inuyasha rushed back to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but...t-the arrow..."

"What?" Inuyasha looked back, to see an arrow imbedded in the tree he had pulled up.

"What in the seven - "

"Halt ! " shouted a voice. Another arrow whizzed by Inuyasha, as he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Who goes there?" Inuyasha glanced in the direction of the voice.

A young woman stood, pointing an arrow at him. She wore a leaf green kimono and bamboo zori. Her light green hair was held in kushi, and her eyes were as brown as the bark of the tree Inuyasha had pulled up. What? he thought. She glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...I'm..."

"Why did you pull up that tree?"

"Well, you see - "

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Uh, I - "

"How could you - "

"Look, if you'd stop interrupting me, I'll explain." But she was already moving. She walked past him, and knelt next to the tree, placing her bow and arrow next to her. She pulled out a hisago, and poured a jade green powder on the tree.

"Rest in peace, my friend." She gently kissed the bark. The others watched as the tree seemed to melt, until there was nothing. Then the woman picked up her bow and arrow, and turned to them.

"Why," she asked, her voice choked with emotion. "Did you kill it?" Inuyasha glanced away. For some reason, it didn't feel right to tell her that he had pulled the tree up in a fit of anger. Obviously, the tree had been important to her. He felt horrible, knowing that her pain and anguish had been caused by him. Kagome touched his shoulder gently, and they turned to face the woman.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began. "It was my fault. I made him angry, and -" The woman glanced up in shock.

"You angered the tree?"

"No, I - "

"She made me angry," Inuyasha interrupted. "It was a stupid fight. I didn't mean to...that is, I'm very sorry - "

"That matters not, now." The woman's tears had dried, and now she turned to them. "My sacred Shinboku trees bear no ill will toward you." She turned, and Shippo saw in her hand a small ball. Is that, he wondered, a seed of some sort?

"Shinboku trees?" Myoga repeated. "But they don't have any shimenawa."

"This is a sacred forest," the girl replied. "Those are unnecessary." Taking the small seed, she carefully placed it into an into on her obi. Then she turned back to them.

"I am called Yanagi," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"The kitsune Shippo." Yanagi smiled.

"The flea Myoga."

"Think you I was not aware you were a kitsune?" she addressed. "or you a half-yokai?" She glanced at Inuyasha. She looked at Kagome.

"You are special," she said, her eyes searching Kagome's face. Then she turned and began to head back the way she came.

"Come, and I shall offer you refreshment in my humble home." The others had no choice but to follow her.

"My trees have been decreasing in number," said Yanagi. "That is why, when I saw you kill one of my trees, I - "

"We understand," said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Although you did not purposely kill the tree, others have," Yanagi continued. "These unjust actions have angered them, and I fear for the lives of the nearby villagers who come here and offer sacrifices." Shippo frowned.

"But you said the trees forgave them," he pointed out. Yanagi shook her head.

"They do not wish to harm you," she said. "Because you did not hurt the tree with malice in your hearts. You also atoned for your deed by repenting, and I was able to return the tree to a seed, so that it may one day be reborn and reunite with the others."

"So the trees that were taken from here," said Myoga. "They weren't returned to a seed?"

"No," Yanagi answered. "So those trees will never return here, but will become empty shells. The trees' spirits will wander the earth, until they may find peace."

"Because the people weren't sorry for what they did?" asked Shippo. Yanagi nodded.

"That, and I was not able to return the tree to a seed. Because the tree was used, most likely, and I can only return the tree to a seed from the dying trunk, it is impossible for the tree to return here."

I have searched the forest for the people responsible for such a wanton act," Yanagi continued. "But I cannot find them. I fear that the forest will turn against all of the villagers, and I must do everything in my power to prevent this, even give up my own life."

"But - " Kagome began.

"I was born to keep and protect this sacred forest," Yanagi interrupted. "By allowing the trees to die as they have been, I have been neglecting my responsibilities."

Through their discussion, Inuyasha had remained silent. Now he looked at Yanagi. He took a deep breath.

"I will find whoever is killing your trees for you." Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"But, Inuyasha - "

"Shut up, Kagome. I must help you," he said to Yanagi. "I have to." His eyes implored her to let him help her. What? thought Myoga. He isn't usually like this. Why is he...oh, of course. He still feels guilty for killing the tree.

Yanagi stared back at him. Her eyes were gentle and compassionate.

"I do not ask for your help," she said. "You have offered your assistance."

"Yes," he answered, without dropping her gaze. Yanagi sat quietly, motionless, until she finally spoke.

"Bear in mind that by no law is your assistance required, though you have killed one of my trees. Remember also that neither the trees nor I bear ill will against you. Still, do you offer charity?"

"I do."

"Then I shall accept your help." She rose silently.

"Come now, and patrol the forest with me." Inuyasha got up and followed her.

Kagome waited until they left before turning to Myoga and Shippo.

"Why did he do that?" she asked. "And shouldn't we go with them?"

"This is something Inuyasha must do on his own, Kagome-chan," Myoga answered.

"But why - "

His guilt from killing the tree is not yet gone, and the fact that yet the trees and Yanagi truly forgive him makes it worse."

"She is part of the forest in some way, right, Myoga?" Shippo asked. Myoga glanced at him.

"I think so," he answered. "Though I'm not sure how."

"Did she say that she was born to protect the forest?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah," said Shippo. "But I wonder..."

"What?"

"Do you think that maybe - "

A blood chilling scream ripped through the air. Kagome and Shippo ran outside, in the direction from which it came. They saw Yanagi, lying in a pool of blood, and that a willow tree had almost been completely cut down. Inuyasha was facing a man dressed like a samurai. They ran up to Yanagi.

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome. She felt like slapping her forehead. Of course she wasn't alright. There was a large slash in her side, and it looked like she was almost cut in half. It doesn't look good for her, Shippo thought. Myoga hopped over to Inuyasha.

"Why are you cutting down these trees?" Inuyasha asked. "Who are you, anyway?" The samurai smiled. "I am called Karasu," he answered. "These trees are my right."

"What do you mean?" demanded Inuyasha. "This is a sacred forest."

"These are my family's trees," answered Karasu. "Did stupid Yanagi tell you that this was a sacred forest?" He glared at her dying form. "She lies." He glanced back at Inuyasha. "Poor sap. Did you really believe her?" Inuyasha frowned. Could she have been lying? he wondered. Was she faking, when she cried after I killed the tree? Do the trees really mean anything to her? Is she -

"NO!" Yanagi shouted. She leaned heavily against Kagome, holding her side. Her face was pale, and it was obvious that every movement was painful to her.

"You," she said, looking as Karasu. "You...lie. You...killed m-my family. You killed my trees...and now their spirits suffer...because of YOU! I will NOT...let you live, even if I...myself...must die!" With the last of her strength, she fitted an arrow to her bow and shot Karasu in the throat. He groaned in pain. Yanagi collapsed at the trunk of the willow tree. Inuyasha glared at Karasu.

"She doesn't lie," he said angrily. "You do. I will not let her go unavenged." He clawed at Karasu, who evaded the attack easily.

"For a half-demon, and brother of Sesshomaru, you are surprisingly weak," Karasu remarked. "So I did lie. That doesn't matter, because now you die!" He pulled out a naginata and sliced Inuyasha. Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha paid no attention to the wound. Instead, he dipped his claws into the gash.

"Claws of blood!" he shouted. Karasu looked shocked, and his expression became one of pain as Inuyasha's claws slashed into him. Then there was a burst of black light, and Karasu was gone.

Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome, Shippo, and Myoga were, next to Yanagi's still body. They had turned her over, and though she still breathed, she would not live. They stepped quietly away as Inuyasha approached. He knelt next to Yanagi and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. "If only I'd been quicker...and then I doubted you..." Yanagi smiled faintly. "That matters not. My gratitude you have, Inuyasha. The forest is safe now, and the spirits of my trees are at peace." She coughed. Inuyasha bent over her, but she shook her head.

"Desist, for I shall not live. Now I shall go in serenity, and take this" - she held out a small pouch - "as a token of my appreciation."

"But - " Inuyasha began, but something was happening. The willow tree that had been cut down began to suck in Yanagi's blood. Then, both Yanagi and the tree seemed to fade, until nothing but a tiny ball was left. Inuyasha picked it up. His face was expressionless, but Kagome could only imagine the emotional turmoil going on beneath the surface. She and Shippo walked over to him.

"She died happy," Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "You helped save her forest."

"Yeah," added Shippo. "And she was grateful to you."

"My lord," said Myoga quietly. "She has returned to a seed, and may one day live again."

Inuyasha barely listened to them. He was remembering her words, ..._I was born to keep and protect this sacred forest...even give up my own life._ He fingered the seed.

"Rest in peace, Yanagi," he whispered. "And someday, may we meet again." He sighed, then turned back to the group.

"She will return, soon," said a voice. Inuyasha turned around, stunned. He saw a girl dressed as Yanagi had been, but she was not Yanagi. He felt disappointed, until the girl reached out and took Yanagi's seed from him.

"Allow me," she said. She bent over and carefully planted the seed. Then she rose and turned back to the group.

"Lady Yanagi has fitfully served the sacred forest," she said to them. "Now she will live in tranquility with the other tree spirits, until her time comes again."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. The girl smiled.

"I am Kikusa," she answered. "I shall serve as protector and keeper of this forest, now."

Inuyasha looked at her. Yanagi was gone, he thought. He felt responsible, knowing that if he hadn't hesitated, she might still be alive.

"Yanagi still lives," Kikusa said quietly to Inuyasha, in a voice only he could hear. "In this forest, and in your memory. She will return one day, to once again serve as keeper and protector here."

"But," he said bitterly. "If I had - "

"It was meant to be like this," Kikusa interrupted. "Yanagi doesn't blame you for her death. It wasn't your fault. You helped her, and for that she thanks you." She motioned to Yanagi's pouch. "You hold a part of her. Remember her, and she will live forever."

Inuyasha wished with all his heart that he didn't blame himself for what had happened to Yanagi. She doesn't blame you, he thought to himself. Kikusa takes her place now.

"Good luck," he said to her. She nodded.

"Thank you, Inuyahsa." He wondered for a split second how she knew his name, then decided he didn't care. Gripping Yanagi's pouch, he and the others walked out of the forest, toward Musashi's Domain.

Inuyasha was quiet on the trip back, and Myoga told the others to leave him alone.

"He's been brooding the entire trip back," said Kagome. "I'm beginning to worry about him."

"Yanagi's death wasn't his fault," added Shippo. "So why has it affected him this much?"

"He may still blame himself for Yanagi's death," Myoga told them. "We all know it wasn't his fault, but it may take time for him to realize that. Though Yanagi has forgiven him for everything, he must now forgive himself."

Inuyasha looked at Yanagi's pouch. It had been three days since they'd come back. Kagome had returned to her time, and Myoga and Shippo were with Kaede. Inuyasha sat in his tree. Of course, he didn't think of it in the same way now. He sighed. I guess it's time I looked inside, he thought. Gently, he opened the pouch.

Inside were some dried leaves from a willow tree.


End file.
